Inuyasha's Lullaby
by astridmorgana
Summary: ―No puedo dormir. ―Cántame algo, cuéntame una historia. ―Está bien―Suspiré acariciando su plateada cabellera. Sin duda alguna era una noche hermosa, las luces de la ciudad eran lejanas, y no ahogaban la belleza del cielo nocturno. El cual me impregnó de inspiración y las historias surgieron en mí, al igual que mi amor por él. [Serie de One-Shots inspirados en una canción]
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Había sido un largo día, la escuela y los exámenes, mis amigas y sus locas opiniones. Todo un caos.

El sol ya se había comenzado a poner, y yo aún no regresaba a casa; mis amigas insistían que me quedara, _"Un rato más"_ , y de rato en rato...

―¡Ya es medianoche, debo volver!―Exclamé neurótica, mi madre me mataría por la demora. Tomé mis cosas y me marché.

Corrí a través de calles solitarias hasta el portón del templo, área donde se hallaba mi hogar, y subí las escaleras con el corazón en la garganta, temiendo por la reprimenda que me darían en cuanto pisase el umbral.

Sin embargo, todo estaba oscuro, únicamente la luz de la luna y las estrellas iluminaban el paisaje.

Respiré aliviada.

Observé con detalle el exterior de la casa en busca de algo que me advirtiese de alguien despierto, y de que sería mi último día, pero no encontré más que una penumbra absoluta. Al contemplar el cielo sobre el amplio tejado, creí ver una sombra arriba de este, mas no le dí importancia.

Entonces sentí una presencia tras de mí, y mi corazón dió un vuelco al sentir su aroma.

―Te tardaste mucho―Escuché su voz susurrándome al oído, no tuve tiempo de reaccionar. Sentí como me tomó por la cintura, y en un solo salto, me encontraba sentada en el techo de la casa.

―¿Qué demonios te sucede, Inuyasha?―Pregunté algo alterada, de no haber reconocido su voz, hubiese pensado que moriría al instante.

―No puedo dormir―Declaró con calma y, con total confianza, se recostó sobre mis piernas ―Cántame algo, cuéntame una historia.

―¿Qué? pero no me sé ninguna―Reproché nerviosa.

―No lo sé, inventa alguna, pero tan solo...quédate―Murmuró cerrando sus perfectos ojos.

―Está bien―Suspiré acariciando su plateada cabellera.

Sin duda alguna era una noche hermosa, podía apreciar las estrellas y la luna en todo su esplendor. Las luces de la ciudad eran lejanas, y no ahogaban la belleza del cielo nocturno. El cual me impregnó de inspiración y las historias surgieron en mí, al igual que mi amor por él.


	2. All That I'm Living For- Evanescence

_**Kagome POV:**_

 _ **"Creo que pensé que tenía que cambiar el mundo para hacer que me vieras"**_

 _"¿Por qué demonios no puedes ver todo lo que siento por ti, Inuyasha?"_ Pensé atormentada.

El hanyō solo tenía mente para Kikyo, y yo...solo era la chica que podía ver la perla, aquella que la conseguiría por él sin pedir nada a cambio.  
Sin embargo, para mí él era la razón por la que permanecía en su época, llena de peligros e incomodidades, y no en la mía. La razón por la cual luchaba contra quien fuese. La razón por la cual despertaba día a día con renovada energía. Él era mi mundo, pero yo no era el suyo. Y esta situación dolía en lo profundo.

Recostada bajo el árbol en el que nos conocimos, al tiempo que debatía si debía regresar a mi hogar y olvidarlo todo; o continuar con esta desgastante lucha, mas estár a su lado.

Ansiaba llamar la atención de Inuyasha, hacer que este se preocupase por mí aunque fuera tan solo una vez, sentir le importaba aunque fuera un poco. Pero lo único que logré hacer en aquel momento fue romper en llanto, impotente, agobiada.

―¿Por qué duele tanto amarte?―Sollocé con la cabeza enterrada entre mis brazos, mientras que abrazaba mis piernas como único consuelo.

Sabía que él me observaba, me escuchaba, y por tanto, supe también que aquel tormento era solo mio, y a él le era indiferente.

 _ **"Podría haber corrido por siempre  
¿Pero cuán lejos habría llegado sin llevar el luto de tu amor?"**_

 _"¿Continuarás rogando su amor, Kagome?"_ Me pregunté.

Sabía bien que no era correspondida. Entonces, ¿Qué hacía llorando un amor que nunca había sido? Debía sobreponerme, no podía atascarme por ello.

―¡Vamos Kagome, no vale la pena tus lágrimas!―Exclamé entre dientes intentando parecer fuerte, limpiando las lágrimas con firmeza, obligándome a respirar de nuevo.

 _ **"Todo por lo que estoy viviendo  
Todo por lo que estoy muriendo  
Todo lo que no puedo ignorar sola en la noche"**_

Era triste pensar que mi motivo para vivir y luchar por sobrevivir, era también mi único motivo para desistir.

Todos esos sentimientos crecían, ya no los podía ocultar y mucho menos tratar de ignorarlos. No podía continuar engañándome.

 **"** _ **Todo por lo que soy querida  
Aunque quería más  
Cierra la última puerta abierta, mis fantasmas me están alcanzando**_ **"**

―Sé que solo me quieres por mis habilidades―Murmuré levantando la mirada hacía la nada, sabiendo que el viento le enviaría mi mensaje.  
―Porque puedo ver lo que tú no, aunque al final el beneficio es solo tuyo―Mi voz temblaba, pues confesar lo que yacía consternando mi alma hace tiempo no era fácil.  
―Y aunque quisiera que me amaras como a ella, sé bien que no lo harás―Finalicé en un hilo de voz, ahogando las últimas palabras entre mis rodillas, mientras escondía nuevamente mi rostro entre brazos.

 _"Debería cruzar el pozo y nunca volver, pero hay algo que me ata a ti. ¿Podría ese lazo ser cortado?"_  
 _"Hazlo , porque estos pensamientos me ahogan cada día."_

 _ **"¿Debería doler el amarte?  
¿Debería sentirlo como si lo hiciese?"**_

―¿Acaso debería el amor lastimar de esta manera?―Susurré entre lágrimas, sintiendo el sabor del dolor en mi boca al hablar.

Sentí mi corazón encogerse, como si alguien lo aplastase con su mano.

Tenía miles de dudas en mi mente, y ninguna respuesta a ellas.

 _ **"¿Debería cerrar la última puerta abierta?  
Mis fantasmas me están alcanzando"**_

Todo mi mundo se nublaba por lo que sentía, no pensaba claramente. Mas debía tomar una decisión. Debía dejarlo ir, o moriría presa de aquel dolor.

Me levanté con calma, la misma que tenian las ramas de los arboles cuando la brisa las agitaba, y me dirigí al pozo con la intención de nunca volver. Debía hacerlo, rápido y en secreto. Eficiente.

Contemplé unos segundos la abismal oscuridad por una última vez.

Pero en cuanto proseguí a lanzarme a la infinidad del olvido...

― ¿Kagome?¿A dónde vas?

 _"¿Inuyasha?"_

Las aves alzaron vuelo, y se llevaron consigo mi deseo de huir.


	3. Sad Beautiful Tragic- Taylor Swift

**_*Esta historia se desarrolla en la época moderna._**

 ** _Kikyo's POV:_**

 ** _"Una larga nota escrita a mano, en lo profundo de tu bolsillo"_**

No podía dejar de pensar en aquella nota que había dejado en su chaqueta, justo cuando se había distraído hablando con sus amigos.

Yacía tumbada en mi cama, con la mirada perdida en el techo, pensando en qué diría, qué pensaría cuando leyera aquella carta, mis más profundos sentimientos y todo lo que había reflexionado desde aquella pelea.

Pasé las horas imaginándome su reacción, su rostro, al leer mis palabras. Revisaba mi móvil una y otra vez esperando ver un mensaje suyo, diciéndome que todo volvería a ser igual, que me amaba como yo a él, que me extrañaba. Pero lo único que encontré fue siempre lo mismo, nada excepto el pasar del tiempo.

Mi mente comenzó a crear suposiciones, historias, escenas. Me torturaba.

―¿Por qué no dices nada?―Murmuré desanimada, mientras miraba una última vez la pantalla de mi celular en busca de su respuesta.

Con desgano, me levanté de mi cama y busqué algo de comer.  
Ya era tarde, el sol se había puesto hace rato, mi madre aún no llegaba y mi hermana menor, Kaede, se hallaba en su habitación haciendo los deberes de la escuela.

Cuando llegué a la cocina tomé unas galletas y me dirigí de vuelta a mi jaula, aquel lecho donde sentía iba a morir.

Me eché de nuevo en mi cama y deje las galletas a un lado, como olvidando el hambre que supuestamente tenía. Me encerré nuevamente en mi mundo. Sin embargo, solo fue por unos minutos más, ya que un corto sonido proveniente de mi teléfono me sacaron de mi misma. Exaltada, me incorporé de golpe y tomé mi celular con la esperanza de que fuese él.

Me paralicé al descubrir que había una notificación suya, era un mensaje de texto que decía:

" _Véme_ "

Sabía perfectamente lo que esto significaba y el lugar donde estaría esperándome.

Me levanté rápidamente y lancé el móvil en mi bolsa. Bajé las escaleras agilmente, y mientras me dirigía a la puerta, le avisé con un grito a mi hermana que saldría. Tomé la chaqueta que se encontraba en el perchero enseguida de la salida, y salí azotando la puerta.

 ** _"_ _Palabras, qué poco significan cuando es demasiado tarde"_**

Mientras corría hacía la estación del tren, me puse la chaqueta como pude, no había tiempo que perder. No estaba muy lejos de esta así que en un parpadeo ya estaba allí, esperando aquel tren que me llevaría con él.

Como un relampago en el firmamento, llegué al parque donde siempre nos veíamos, donde comenzamos a creer , donde todo parecía ir bien...hasta que las hojas cayeron y el invierno congeló su mirada.

Me senté en una banca con la intención de esperarlo allí, pero era él quien ya me esperaba. Iluminado únicamente por los faroles del lugar y la tenue luz de la luna, vi su silueta colocarse en frente mio.

―Inuyasha―Murmuré mientras levantaba la mirada para poder ver su rostro. Sombrío, callado.

―Kikyo―Respondió él, falto de emoción, como si yo no fuese nadie. Mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente. De repente hacía más frío de lo habitual.

―¿Leíste la...?―Comencé a decir con voz temblorosa.

―Sí―Cortó.  
―La leí―Murmuró desviando la mirada.

Callé y bajé la vista.

El peliplata suspiro, y yo cerré los ojos con fuerza esperando la estocada final.

―Esto se acabó, Kikyo―Sentenció.  
Aquellas palabras me atravesaron como una puñalada, todo mi mundo se derrumbó en cuestión de segundos. Silenciosas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas.

Un silencio incómodo se posó entre ambos.

―¿Se acabó?―Murmuré incrédula, permaneciendo cabizbaja ante el pesar.

―Kikyo, yo...―Comenzó a excusarse, y mi sangre hirvió.

―¡¿Se acabó?!¡¿Eso es todo?!―Mascullé mientras la tristeza se transformaba en cólera. Levanté lentamente la vista, nublada por el llanto, para enfrentarme a él.

―Lo siento―Murmuró.

Mentira.

―¡¿Lo sientes?!―Le reclamé iracunda.  
―¡No Inuyasha, tú NO lo sientes!―Exclamé levantándome de salto con la intención de deshacer mis pasos e irme por donde había llegado. Había estado perdiendo mi tiempo, mi maldito tiempo.

―Créeme, lo hago. Es más difícil de lo que crees―Declaró tomándome de la muñeca, tratando de detenerme y hacerme escuchar mil engaños más.

―¡No, nunca lo hiciste!―Le grité safándome de su agarre, y luego me eché a correr como nunca antes en mi vida, dejando una estela de lágrimas por todo el camino.

 ** _"Me paré junto a las vías, tu rostro en un medallón"_**

Mientras esperaba el tren, sentía como si él estuviese en todas partes. Creía verlo pasar en frente mio, o a mi lado, pero solo eran simples personas esperando lo mismo que yo, un vagón devuelta a casa.

Elevé la mirada al escuchar el tren aproximarse, entonces, mientras este se detenía, ví su rostro tras de mí, reflejado en las ventanas. Mi mente jugaba conmigo de nuevo.

 ** _"Chicas buenas, esperanzadas serán y mucho esperarán"_**

Cuando arribé a la estación indicada corrí al lago a unos cuantos minutos de allí.

Miles de pensamientos se avalanchaban sobre mí. Arrepentimiento, dudas, reclamos. Todo para culparme por esto.

 _"Esto es lo que sucede cuando eres una tonta ingenua."_ Me reproché a mi misma al tiempo que me recostaba en un árbol, justo enfrente del agua.

 ** _"Tuvimos un hermoso, mágico amor allí"_**

Miré al cielo e, hipnotizada por la luna, comencé a recordar todos aquellos momentos que me habían hecho creer que esto duraría por siempre.

Nuestro primer beso, como él me miraba cuando me veía llegar, como me llegaba a sonrojar los primeros días, aquella conocida sensación en mi estómago, los paseos que dábamos sin importar la hora, todo lo que juntos hicimos y a todos los lugares que fuimos. Lo que eramos.

 ** _"Que triste, hermosa y trágica aventura amorosa"_**

Pero luego, recordé que todo ello se había terminado, y la agridulce memoria de sus palabras impactaron en mi mente, trayéndome de vuelta a la gélida realidad.

Y me dí cuenta que solo era una más en su colección, y que esto, solo había sido una bella y trágica historia de amor.


	4. Haunted- Evanescence

_**Inuyasha's POV:**_

 _ **"Cazandote, puedo olerte vivo"**_

―Sé que estás ahí, puedo sentirte―Mascullé.

Sabía con precisión que no podía ser nadie más que ella, pues de alguna manera había vuelto, y con ella su olor y su esencia.

―Kikyo―Suspiré agobiado. Era un puñado de almas en un frágil y bello recipiente de barro.

La noche me invitaba a perderme en lo profundo del bosque, salir a buscarla, renunciando a todo sólo por ella. Pero no podía, no debía, si me entregaba a ella ahora no habría retorno; me hechizaría con sus hipnotizantes palabras y me condenaría junto a ella.  
Debía resistir aquella macabra tentación.

 _ **"Tu corazón latiendo en mi cabeza"**_

―¡Déjame!―Gruñí, No quería despertar a nadie y que me viesen en esta absurda situación. Llevaba un largo tiempo sobrellevando su desesperado llamado.

 _"Inuyasha, ven"_ Murmuraba aquellas palabras en mi cabeza, y por más que tratase, no podía ignorarlas.

Me aferré a la poca cordura que me quedaba.

 _"No es real, Kikyo murió. No vayas, es una trampa"_ Me repetía intentando de calmar aquel torbellino de sentimientos que pedían a gritos por ella.

 _ **"Observándome, deseándome  
Puedo sentirte derribándome"**_

 _"Sabes que no podrás resistir por mucho más"_ Su sinuosa voz me incitaba a seguirla y perderme eternamente en su interior.

―¡Basta ya, no caeré en tu juego!―Sentencié entre dientes; pero, las voces solo se incrementaron, como una ola sobre mí. Sentía que me rompería en cualquier momento. Perdería la cabeza.

Me levanté con un tosco salto y, exasperado e impotente, pretendí alejarme del lugar donde emanaba su esencia, caminar hacía el lado opuesto, escapar. Sin embargo, me percaté de que lo único que hice fue seguir su rastro, justo en su dirección.

―¡Sé que estás ahí!―Exclamé frenando en seco, justo en el umbral de aquel bosque espeso y encantado por su perfume.

 _"¿Qué estás esperando entonces, amor?"_

 _ **"Temiéndote, amándote"**_

Caí de rodillas, no podía soportarlo.

―¿Por qué haces esto?―Cuestioné en un susurro, estaba exhausto.

 _"Aún me amas, no puedes negarlo. Ven"_ Se jactó de ello con tanta convicción que cualquiera lo hubiese creído sin siquiera pensarlo.

―¿Te...amo?―Murmuré.  
―Sí―Fruncí el ceño.  
―Y es por eso que debo dejarte ir.―Sentencié incorporándome sobre mi rodilla, deshaciéndome de todo el peso que yacía sobre mí.

 _ **"No dejaré que me derribes"**_

Logré levantarme y con renovado valor me volví hacía el lugar donde me encontraba antes de esta pelea entre corazón y razón, el lugar donde yacían mis verdaderas intenciones.

Y entonces, al verse vencida, calló.


	5. Hurts Like Hell- Fleurie

**_Kagome's POV:_**

 ** _"¿Cómo puedo decir esto sin romperme?"_**

Buscaba las palabras en mi cabeza, pero se atoraban en mi garganta, formando un nudo allí.

" _Él no volverá jamás..."_ Pensé con la visión nublada, ácidas lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos, mientras yacía de pie frente al árbol, ese árbol.

 _"¿Cómo puedo decir esto sin perder el control?"_

" _¿Por qué? ¡¿POR QUÉ?!_ "

―¿¡Por qué!?― Grité con amargura, desde el fondo de mi alma, desde la herida abierta, materializando la desesperación del momento en que todo acabó. Y me demoroné sobre mis rodillas, con el rostro cubierto por mis manos, pues no pude evitar romper en llanto.

Todos y cada uno de los momentos vividos junto a él, ahora no eran más que recuerdos, memorias que se desvanecerían con el tiempo. Rostros difusos, voces confusas, una foto en el fondo del cajón.

 ** _"¿Cómo puedo ponerlo en palabras, cuando es casi demasiado para mi solitaria alma?"_**

Aparentemente la vida había retomado su curso; sin embargo, yo me hallaba atrapada en el pasado. Desde el momento en que lo conocí, en que lo ví dormir en aquel árbol, supe que todo había cambiado para mí. Y así fue, incluso cuando todo había terminado.

Llevaba algunos meses intentando convencerme de que debía seguir adelante, aunque él no estuviese más.

 **"Amé y amé"**

 _"―Solo permíteme quedarme a tu lado._

― _¿Te quedarás conmigo?_

― _Siempre"_

Recordé aquel diálogo, el sol comenzaba a salir.

 ** _"y te perdí"_**

 _"―Kagome, no puedo concentrarme y pelear si siempre estoy pensando protegerte, en que nada ni nadie te dañe― Se quejó en medio del camino por el que me llevaba entre sus brazos. Entonces, supe a dónde nos dirigíamos._

 _―Nadie me dañará. Sé defenderme._

 _―Perdóname―Murmuró cabizbajo, me paralice por completo ¿Qué estaba diciendo?_

 _―¿Por qué?― Reí nerviosa._

 _―Porque seré yo el último quien te dañe aquí― Sentenció, luego me sentí caer en el vacío, ví su rostro desaparecer en un túnel de oscuridad. Estaba en casa de nuevo, y a pesar de la infinidad de veces que intenté volver, algo bloqueaba el pozo. Estaba atrapada en mi mundo."_

Justo cuando disfrutaba del sol en todo su esplendor, dandole calidez a mi vida, las nubes lo ocultaron por completo.

 ** _"Amé y amé"_**

 _"―Maldición Kagome― Me abrazó como nunca antes en la vida, con toda la pasión de su espiritú―No puedo estar sin ti._

 _―Ni yo sin ti― Respondí aferrándome a él como si me fuese la vida en ello."_

Pero cuando creí ver una tormenta en la distancia, las nubes negras siguieron su camino y el sol volvió a brillar en lo alto del firmamento.

 ** _"y te perdí"_**

 _"―¿¡Dónde está Inuyasha!?_

 _―Parece que fue a luchar contra Naraku solo, Señorita Kagome― Dijo el monje Miroku con cara de decepción total, mientras revisaba el lugar._

 _―¿¡Qué!?― Exclamamos Sango y yo al unísono._

 _―Así es, y no hay nada que podamos hacer. Debemos respetar su decisión."_

Y llegó la noche, sin estrellas, sin luna, solo penumbra y un profundo miedo.

 ** _"Amé, y amé"_**

 _"―Pensé que te había perdido― Exclamé con una gran sonrisa, lanzándome a sus brazos en cuanto cruzó el umbral del lugar. Y pronto las lágrimas rodaron por mi rostro._

 _―Aquí estoy― Murmuró mientras acariciaba mi cabello y colocaba su barbilla en mi cabeza."_

Dicen que la hora más oscura de la noche es justo antes del amanecer.

 ** _"y te perdí"_**

 _"―¡No, esto no puede estar pasando!― Negaba entre lágrimas mientras lo veía desfallecer sin que pudiese hacer algo al respecto. Su vida se escurría entre mis dedos._

 _―Todo...fue por ti, Kagome― Susurró Inuyasha mientras los latidos de su corazón se desvanecían._

 _―¡NO!― Chillé desesperada, como si pudiese hacer que la vida regresara a su cuerpo, a lo único que quedaba de él."_

Y entonces, un día el sol no volvió a salir. Había una luz en el cielo, cegadora, molesta, pesada; ya no era aquel sol que noche tras noche ansiaba volver a ver, que día tras día contemplaba como a un dios. Ya no era el centro de mí mundo, solo era un amargo recuerdo en el fondo de mi memoria.

 ** _"Y duele como el infierno..."_**

Y hoy no sé cómo continuar.  
Solo vago por el tiempo, sin un rumbo, sin un sueño.  
Solo existo, suspirando por el recuerdo de alguien que no volverá, jamás.


	6. Follow You- Bring Me The Horizon

**_Inuyasha's POV:_**

 ** _"Mi cabeza está asechandome  
_ _y mi corazón se siente como un fantasma"_**

Toda mi vida he estado huyendo del dolor, el rechazo al qué estado condenado por mi sangre. La soledad, la tristeza.

Desde que mi madre murió, desconocí por mucho tiempo el significado del amor. Solo conocía el miedo y la oscuridad, la necesidad de ser más poderoso, más fuerte, de hacerme notar...ser alguien. Sin importar a quién lastimase, porque ellos me lastimaron primero.

Mas en mi interior sabía que no era lo correcto, no era lo que realmente quería.

 ** _"Necesito sentir algo,  
_ _porque aún estoy muy lejos de casa"_**

¿Pero qué son los deseos en un mundo donde luchas a cada segundo por sobrevivir?

Entonces enterré todos mis sentimientos bajo la máscara de insensibilidad que creé. Y mi único objetivo era convertirme en un demonio, ser algo por completo, deshacerme de la debilidad humana que habitaba en mí, dejar de ser la burla de los de arriba, y vengarme de los de abajo.

Para ello tenía que conseguir la Perla de Shikon, ya que esta cumpliría mi anhelo.

Pero, ¿Qué haría entonces?

En mi ambiciosa misión, me topé con la sacerdotisa que custodiaba la perla. Y sin quererlo, mi objetivo había cambiado. Pues fue ella quien desenterró todo aquello que yacía olvidado, y le dió un sentido real a mi vida.

 ** _"Júralo de corazón y por tu vida  
_ _Prometeme que nunca te irás de mi lado"_**

―¿Te quedarás incluso si permanezco de esta manera?― Le pregunté algo temeroso, melancólico. Me odiaba, y lo último que podría esperar era que ella no lo hiciese también.

―Claro que sí―Rió ella, tal y como si hubiese preguntado una obviedad. Sin embargo, para mí era de lo más importante, y necesitaba estar seguro de ello. Nadie nunca había confiado en mí, y yo jamás había confiado en nadie.

―Júralo.

―Lo juro―Sentenció con absoluta seriedad. Volvió su rostro hacia mí, sus ojos me transmitieron aquella tranquilidad que solo ella podía darme, y sus palabras fueron suficiente para mí. Entonces me abrazó, y sentí mi corazón latir como nunca antes, por un nombre, un rostro, un sentimiento.

 ** _"Muéstrame lo que no puedo ver,  
_ _cuando la chispa de mis ojos se ha ido"_**

―Pero ellos igual querrán cazarme, acabar conmigo―Murmuré sin separarme de su abrazo.

―No mientras estemos juntos―Respondió ella con seguridad, calma.

―No mereces temer por mi vida, ni tienes obligación de protegerme contra tu gente...

―No, ellos no te atacaran―Rió de nuevo, mas yo no comprendí cómo podía estar tan segura de ello.

 ** _"Me tienes de rodillas,  
_ _soy el hombre indicado"_**

―¿Cómo lo sabes?

―Porque verán que no tienen motivo para dudar de ti―Levantó la mirada hacia mí. Sus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa, al igual que el beso que compartió a continuación. Mi interior se retorció, como si el orden natural de las cosas hubiese vuelto a la normalidad, la tensión desaparecía llevándose consigo el miedo.

 ** _"Lo juro de corazón y por mi vida  
_ _Prometo que nunca me iré de tu lado"_**

En aquel instante lo supe, este era mi verdadero destino, esto era lo correcto. Y me aferré a lo único que tenía, a la pureza de su alma, la belleza de su sonrisa, la transparencia de sus palabras, la calidez en sus ojos.

―Juro que te protegeré, Kikyo―Dije abrazándola con toda la fuerza de mi alma, y la delicadeza que solo ella merecía.  
―Lo juro...

 ** _"Porque yo te digo, eres todo lo que necesito  
_ _Te prometo que tú eres todo lo que veo"_**

En aquel momento, cuando el sol se ponía silenciosamente, ella era todo lo que siempre había necesitado. No el poder, ni las riquezas, mucho menos las apariencias. Solo el amor que en ella encontré.

―Te amo―Finalmente pronunció las palabras, y el hechizo estaba listo.

 ** _"Porque yo te digo, eres todo lo que necesito  
_ _Nunca me iré"_**

Estaba irremediablemente atado.

Y no supe como responder, solo estaba el hecho de que la protegería con mi vida, nunca la abandonaría.

 ** _"Así que puedes arrastrarme a través del infierno.  
_ _Si eso significa que podré sostener tu mano."_**

Habían pasado cincuenta años ya desde el día en que todo se derrumbó. El mundo había cambiado, ella había muerto. Sin embargo, estaba devuelta...y con ella mis sentimientos, esos que había desgarrado el rencor por su supuesta traición.

―Ven conmigo Inuyasha, ven y arde junto a mí.

Podría jurar que solo escuchaba su voz, mis pies se movían solos, y mi mente solo pensaba en ella. Quería verla, sentirla de nuevo. Su aroma inundaba todo el lugar, y me era imposible pensar en lo que estaba haciendo.

 ** _"Yo te seguiré porque estoy bajo tu hechizo  
_ _Y puedes lanzarme a las llamas."_**

Y después de tanto tiempo, allí estaba nuevamente en frente mio.

―Vamos, amor.

Estaba embelesado por su esencia, su rostro, su voz. Avanzaba hacia ella como un mosquito hacía la luz. Era mi final, en algún rincón de mi ser lo advertía, pero no me importaba, era el final que deseaba, que ella me hacía anhelar.

Entonces me encontré entre sus brazos, fríos, envuelto entre la luz de las almas que consumía para seguir en pie. Y me adormecí en ella.

 ** _"Yo te seguiré,  
_ _Yo te seguiré"_**

Todos vivimos de algo ¿no?

Ella toma las almas para llenar su cuerpo, un recipiente de barro.  
Yo tomo sus palabras, su perfume, su presencia, para llenar mi vacío corazón.

Kikyo vive de de estas.  
Y yo vivo de ella.


	7. When The Darkness Comes- Collbie Caillat

**_Kagome's PoV:_**

 ** _"Más allá de los ecos_**  
 ** _Escondido en las sombras"_**

El destino me llevó quinientos años atrás en el tiempo para cumplir una misión, terminar el trabajo, y encontrarlo de nuevo bajo aquel árbol.

Algo como esto, salido de un cuento de hadas, jamás se me hubiera cruzado por la mente me fuese a suceder. Sin embargo hoy estoy aquí, bajo el sol del Japón feudal. A su lado.

 ** _"Ahí estás tú,_**  
 ** _Ahogado en tu misterio_ "**

Inuyasha.

Un atormentado y temeroso corazón, en el cuerpo de un chico mitad demonio. Quien, en su camino por encontrar su lugar, creyó un día en las personas equivocadas, arrebataron su único amor y lo colocaron en su contra. Por ello, él se ha vuelto frío, o eso pretende ser, pues sé bien que dentro suyo todavía existen los sentimientos que han de salvarlo de la oscuridad.

 ** _"Yo solo comenzaba_**  
 ** _a ver tu fantasma"_**

Entonces, me ví envuelta por su aroma, movida por su espíritu. Estaba encantada. E inocentemente creí que que algún día me correspondería.

Pero ni siquiera estaba en mi época.  
¿Qué podría esperar de un mundo al que apenas llegaba?

Y fué allí cuando sentí una puñalada en el corazón. Ella besaba sus labios, y él no lo pensó dos veces para entregarse a su abrazo.

 ** _"Pero debes saber_**  
 ** _Que estaré aquí esperando"_**

Aún así, al cabo de un tiempo mi mente se aclaró y supe que mi lugar era a su lado, sin importar lo que este me diese a cambio. Porque lo amaba, y era eso lo único que importaba.

 _"—Déjame permanecer a tu lado, Inuyasha."_

—Inuyasha—Suspiré levantando la vista al cielo nocturno. La leve brisa agitaba el pasto y las ramas, las hojas caían y se mecían en la melódica canción del viento.

El hanyō había salido hace dos días, y aún no había rastro de él, ni una sola señal. Temía por su vida.

 ** _"Esperando, rezando para que_**  
 ** _esta luz pueda guiarte a casa_ "**

Y aún así, no podía hacer nada al respecto, pues Sango había sido herida de gravedad en la última pelea y no la dejaría sola. Debía aguardar pacientemente.

Me sentía impotente, inútil, la ansiedad me carcomía. Se había marchado sin dar razón alguna. Tal vez iría a enfrentarse con su hermano, o quizás estaría con Kikyo, entregándose a ella para siempre. No, no, no, o peor aún, podría estar buscando a Naraku solo; con lo terco que puede llegar a ser, creyendo que puede hacerlo todo a su manera.

Más yo confiaba en que regresaría, en mi corazón podía sentir su presencia, y mientras esta no desapareciese todo estaría bien.

 ** _"Cuando te sientas perdido,_**  
 ** _dejaré mi amor…"_**

El amanecer se abrió paso y el sol se asomó en el horizonte. Las aves cantaban, los animales comenzaban a despertar. Y yo, bueno, estaba sentada en la pendiente frente a la casa donde nos refugiamos, aferrada a mí misma, con la ferviente esperanza de verlo de nuevo, sano y salvo.

Una lágrima cayó, una tras otra por mis pálidas mejillas. Allí estaba su silueta en medio del paisaje. Se dirigía a paso lento hacía el lugar donde nos encontrábamos sufriendo por la incertidumbre del no saber. Imaginando terribles cosas, suponiendo lamentables situaciones, negando un posible adiós.

—¡Inuyasha!— Chillé sonriente, mientras me levanté de un salto para correr a su encuentro. Mi corazón estaba por salirse de mi pecho, me jugaba una carrera y los brazos del chico eran la meta.

En aquel momento este se detuvo, como si mis palabras lo hubiesen conjurado al suelo, y levantó la mirada hacia mi.

Estaba luchando contra sí mismo, me dí cuenta entonces de lo mal que se encontraba. Sentí una punzada en mi interior.

No pude evitar perder el aliento al notar sus heridas y su rostro, marcado por la sangre demoníaca; sin embargo, sus ojos dorados conservaban su cordura en un fino hilo.

—Kagome, no te acerques— Murmuró entrecortado, casi como un gruñido. Advertía perfectamente lo que sucedería si este perdía el juicio. Podría lastimarme, podría ser mi fin.

 ** _"Escondido en el sol"_**

La creciente luz de la mañana no bastaron para cegarme, y me abalancé sobre él en un abrazo. Sentí en aquel instante como los latidos de su corazón se tranquilizaron, la calma después de la tormenta.

—Kagome, te dije que…—Se escuchaba melancólico, casi adormecido.

—¿¡Inuyasha, estás bien!?—Lo interrumpí, presa de mi agobio.

—Sí.

—¡Estaba tan preocupada!¡Creí que te había perdido!—Me aferré a él, sin importar nada más, como si en cuanto lo soltase este fuese a esfumarse. Mis lágrimas empaparon sus telas.

—Estoy bien, Kagome—Reiteró rodeandome con uno de sus brazos, acercándome a su cuerpo, a su alma.

 ** _"Para cuando venga la oscuridad"_**

—¿Por qué te marchaste sin más?

—Yo...—Murmuró el peli plata, más este desvió la mirada como si evitara que viese a través de él.

—Está bien, no importa. Has regresado—Sonreí, y lo tomé con cuidado de la mano para dirigirnos a la choza.

Pero en cuanto me dispuse a caminar, Inuyasha me atrapó nuevamente en sus brazos.

—Espera—Sentenció, y la sorpresa creció en mí.

—Lo haré—Sonreí devolviéndole el abrazo.

Quedé irremediablemente embriagada por su olor, y en el sonido de su voz todo retomó su curso.


	8. Run- Bring Me The Horizon

**_*Esta historia se desarrolla en la época feudal_ _europea_ _*_**

 ** _Inuyasha's PoV:_**

 ** _"Mi corazón es un jeroglífico, habla en lenguas"_**

El menor del linaje, ese era yo. No el que heredaría la corona, ni aquel que tomaría las decisiones del reino. Yo solo era una joya más en el mostrador del palacio, un reemplazo en caso de que mi hermano mayor y heredero al trono, Sesshomaru, cayese en batalla.

Sin embargo, mi padre se esforzaba en hacer de mi vida un infierno. Él quería casarme con una doncella, hija de un poderoso señor feudal aliado, Kikyo. Pero mi corazón pertenecía a la hija de una de las sirvientas del palacio, Kagome, con quien tuve la suerte de crecer. Entre visitas secretas, juegos a escondidas y besos prohibidos, ella robó mi corazón.

 ** _"Diez mil voces llenan mis pulmones rotos"_**

―En una semana se celebrará tu compromiso con una mascarada, a la cual asistirán los más importantes Lords y...―Anunciaba mi padre durante el desayuno, más yo no soportaba escuchar ni una sola palabra más.

Durante todo este tiempo me había dejado al cuidado de una institutriz, preocupado por la estricta educación de su primogénito. Yo no sería su exhibición de carnaval.

―Quita esa falsa sonrisa de tu rostro y no finjas que ahora te importo―Sentencié interrumpiendo sus palabras, me levanté de mi asiento, e ignorando los llamados de mi padre, me retiré del salón.

 _"No creas que ahora puedes jugar conmigo. No seré tu ave en la jaula. Prefiero morir."_

 ** _"Pero a través de la ola blanca,_**  
 ** _aún escucho su llamado"_**

Entonces, a través de oscuros callejones y pasajes secretos, me dirigí a las afueras de las murallas, perdiéndome entre la multitud de la aldea. Bajo la tela de la capa que vestía, logré pasar desapercibido hasta el establo tras su casa.

Una vez allí me tomé el tiempo de tranquilizar toda la furia que albergaba, y comencé a acariciar a Shikon, una preciosa yegua blanca.

Unos instantes después tenía una daga contra la garganta.

―Quien quiera que seas, lárgate o te mato.

―Wow estrellita, cada vez eres mejor en esto―Respondí a la voz fingiendo absoluto asombro.

―¿Inuyasha?―Bajó la guardia.

―Pero no lo suficiente―Y en un solo movimiento la desarmé, derribándola sobre el montículo de heno que yacía tras de ella.

―Maldición―Dijo con fingida ofensa la azabache, mientras yo la observaba cruzado de brazos con la victoria plasmada en mi rostro. Y en cuanto curveé mis labios en una sonrisa, la chica se vengó con una patada a mis pies, perdiendo el equilibrio y haciéndome caer justo encima de ella.  
―¿Estás completamente seguro de ello, eh Majestad?― Me tomó por el cuello de la camisa, obligándome a mirarla a los ojos...sus ojos. Luego me besó, y yo le correspondí gustoso.

Con ambas manos apoyadas a sus costados, acorralandola contra el pasto seco, esto pudiese haber terminado de otra manera. Sin embargo, ese no sería el día.

―Kagome―Murmuré separandome de ella, al tiempo que me sentaba a su lado.

 ** _"Así que respira hondo,_**  
 ** _vamos a desaparecer"_**

Noté al instante el cambio en su semblante al notarme extrañamente melancólico.

―¿Qué sucede, Inu?― Inquirió preocupada, mientras yo mantenía la mirada pegada al suelo.

―Quieren casarme con otra mujer―Solté de golpe y todo el aire a nuestro alrededor se hizo denso, como el silencio que se posó entre ambos. Eterno, pesado, doloroso.

Entonces ella suspiró.

―Sabíamos que esto pasaría algún día―Murmuró, contagiada de mi inquietud.

―Al final eres el hijo del Rey, y yo, solo soy la hija de una sirv...―Sus palabras me quemaban, odiaba cuando comenzaba a compararse; así que sellé sus labios con los míos, para que dejase de decir tonterías.

―Escapemos―Murmuré a unos cuantos centímetros de su rostro.

Aquella idea había rondado mis sueños por años, sabiendo que lo nuestro siempre había sido algo indebido, mal visto ante la sociedad. Y ahora que el momento había llegado, no dudaría ni un solo segundo en hacerlo realidad.

 ** _"Nadie nos echará de menos,_**  
 ** _¿Entonces por qué seguimos aquí?"_**

―¿¡Qué!?―Exclamó ella en una mezcla de emoción y angustia.

―Kagome, escapa conmigo, no estoy dispuesto a vivir separado de ti―Tomé sus manos, mientras la seriedad en mi rostro hablaba por sí sola.

―Pero Inuyasha, no puedes dejar tu lugar, ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?

―Sí puedo, y lo haré. Estoy seguro de que no me echarán de menos cuando arruine su impecable reputación.

―Está bien―Rió la pelinegra, y la tensión fue reemplazada por una desenfrenada ansiedad.  
―Haré de tu reputación la peor de todas― Ronroneó acercándose aventuradamente hacia mí. Y allí estabamos de nuevo, pactando nuestro loco acuerdo con un beso.

 ** _"Y en el agujero negro,_**  
 ** _lo verás todo"_**

Hasta que el tan esperado día llegó, el baile de máscaras.

Había estado reprimiendo cualquier tipo de reproche, pretendiendo haber recapacitado, pidiendo perdón, sometiendome ante las decisiones de mi padre.

Más este no alcanzaba tan siquiera a vislumbrar lo que realmente sucedía.

 _"Como mi amigo de toda la vida, y como noble, comprendo tu situación. Sin embargo, en aquel entonces fuí yo quien debió someterse a la voluntad de mi padrastro para casarme con Lady Sango... Así que te ayudaré, lo sabes._

 _Te esperaré al alba en la casa de la colina, allí haz de vivir. Pero debes de renunciar a tu título y toda relación con la realeza. No debes mencionarle tu pasado a nadie. Deberás adaptarte..."_

Tenía una sonrisa ladina plasmada en el rostro al tiempo que leía la respuesta de Miroku, mi mejor amigo, a la petición por desaparecer del palacio para siempre.

Todo este tiempo, desde el anuncio hasta el esperado día, Kagome y yo estuvimos planeando meticulosamente nuestra gloriosa liberación.

Entonces, sentí la puerta de mi habitación abrirse tras de mí, y con cuidado guardé la carta en uno de mis bolsillos.

―Mi padre te espera en el gran salón―Anunció Sesshomaru.  
―No lo hagas enfadar, Inuyasha―Dijo apático,como siempre, luego se retiró.

―No lo haré, por ahora―Murmuré para mí mismo, y me encaminé hacia el gran salón; claro, no sin antes asegurarme de dejar todo empacado y en el lugar en el cual la madre de Kagome, quien nos apoyaba y ayudaría, habría de recogerlo para llevarlo al establo del cual saldríamos aquella noche.

 ** _"Por que esto no es suficiente,_**  
 ** _Y no voy a esperar a que ellos me corten"_**

―Inuyasha, ella es Lady Kikyo.

Sin duda alguna, era una mujer hermosa, sin embargo mi corazón y mi vida pertenecían a alguien más, ni una cara bonita podría hacerme cambiar de opinión.

Después de la presentación entre familias, en donde fingir fue mi principal papel, se dió comienzo al magnífico baile real. Los aliados del reino y demás invitados se hallaban esparcidos por todo el lugar, luciendo costosos trajes y decorados vestidos tras diversas máscaras, y yo no era excepción.

Solo debía aguantar un poco más, pronto todo acabaría.

 ** _"Así que dame todo lo que tienes,_**  
 ** _No se detendrán hasta que nos vean caer"_**

Entre multitudes al compás de una canción, antifaces y misteriosas miradas, concluyó el primer baile.

―Todo está listo, majestad― Me susurró una voz mientras se me acercaba con una bandeja de bebidas. Era la madre de Kagome, quien trabajaba arduamente en palacio desde que tenía uso de razón.

―Gracias―Asentí con naturalidad, manteniendo una expresión neutral. Era importante no levantar sospechas.

―Cuida de ella―Dijo en un hilo de voz y se marchó, perdiéndose entre la muchedumbre.

 _"Lo haré, eso es seguro"_

Entonces cuando un próximo baile estaba por comenzar, aproveché la situación para huir del lugar.

Mi corazón latía como caballos enfurecidos.

Tomé la capa que había dejado en uno de los pasajes y me deshice de la ostentosa chaqueta que traía. Y en la oscuridad de la luna nueva, me escabullí hasta el lugar donde ella estaría esperándome.

 ** _"Así que corramos"_**

―Te tardaste―Murmuró ella desde algún oscuro rincón del lugar. Entonces la tenue luz de las estrellas iluminaron su rostro en cuanto se acercó a mí. Sin tiempo de reaccionar, solo supe que ella me besaba, en algún instante yo decidí unirme al juego tomando su delicado rostro entre mis manos, y de allí mis manos se posaron en sus caderas.

―¿Estás lista?―Cuestioné falto de aliento y está sonrió. Juro que mi corazón estaba por salir de mi pecho.

―Más que nunca―Respondió con una sonrisa.

En aquel instante la abracé, con la dedicación y amor que la única estrella en el cielo para mí se merecía.

 ** _"Así que corramos"_**

La luz en la oscuridad.  
La valentía.  
Las flores de la primavera.  
Lo real.  
El salvaje latido de mi corazón.  
Su voz.

Ella era lo único que necesitaba, la razón por la que dejaba todo atrás.

Todo este tiempo había sido ella la única en brindarme verdadero amor, comprensión, su tiempo. Con quien había aprendido cómo vivir, lo que era realmente correcto y lo que no, cómo expresar lo que sentía, cómo amar.

No perdería nada de ello.

Cabalgamos lejos de allí, donde comenzaríamos un nuevo futuro, amándola sin ataduras.

Y no cambiaría nada de ello.

Nada.

Entonces corrimos.


End file.
